


[Podfic of] I Was Your Silver Lining

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[6:35:45] Author's Summary: "So what do you do?" "I wait." "You wait? Like, what, tables?" "I wait for you." Werewolves, Gypsy magic, soul mates, reincarnation and Gerard being a creeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I Was Your Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [shoemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster), [theopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopteryx/pseuds/theopteryx). Log in to view. 



> Making Silver Lining was an incredible (and very LENGTHY) experience. 
> 
> Reading it aloud meant finding so much more in the story, nuances I never picked up on when I read it for the first time as a bb bandomer or when I was zooming along rereading it to myself and going 'ZOMG BOYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ARE MY FAVORITES THIS FICCCCCCCCCCC'. And how about that emotional impact? WOW. WOW. This is a seriously hard-hitting fic. I had to take breaks of over-emotion when I was recording. Powerful stuff yo. 
> 
> Together Shoemaster and Theopteryx wrote an amazing fic. I am so happy to put this podfic of it out into the world.

**Length**  6:35:45

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/I%20Was%20Your%20Silver%20Lining.mp3) [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/I%20Was%20Your%20Silver%20Lining.m4b) (right-click save)


End file.
